


Date Night

by liferaft



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: #bethechange, It's just pure Brio, Really do you even need to ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferaft/pseuds/liferaft
Summary: Beth and Rio spend time together, without counterfeit cash, Annie, Ruby, guns, bleeding gangbangers, lying ex-husbands, heavyset goons, or the FBI. It works surprisingly well.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am fixing my heart. Short chapters, lots of 'em, full of Brio and packed with humour and happiness.

“You free Friday?”

“Why?” They won’t be ready for another drop, he knows that.

“That a yes?”

Beth lifts her chin “We’re not doing any other kind of business for you. Or at least, not without knowing what it is. And no more gunshot victims. Unless you really truly have nowhere else to put them.”

She tries to think what else it might be, comes up with “and if you want us to wash more cash, we need more secret shoppers, so you need to get on board with _my_ business.”

Rio’s face pinches as if she’s being very difficult. And then,

“Not for business”

“Oh” Not for business. Is she free Friday to not do business. To do something that isn’t business. With him. She nods very coolly and then ruins it with a breathless, high-pitched “Yes”.

He nods very coolly back, already slinging the bag over his shoulder ready to leave. “Cool” he says, also coolly, except with that almost-familiar echo of something soft in his expression. He’s almost out the door when he adds “Pick you up at six”, and gone before she could respond.

Which is just as well, because she has no idea what she might have said.

Rio. Friday at six. Not for business.

“ _What_ just happened?” she asks her empty kitchen.


End file.
